1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to tungsten hexa(dialkyldithiocarbamates) as well as to processes for the production of such compounds. The invention also relates to improved lubricating oil and hydraulic fluid compositions containing these compounds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
In accordance with conventional industrial processes, heavy metal dithiocarbamates are prepared either by double displacement reaction of alkali metal or ammonium dithiocarbamates with heavy metal halides or by reaction of metal oxides with amines and carbon disulfide.
When metal oxides of metals having a valence of 2-4 are used in the the conventional industrial techniques, the reaction yields oxide-free dialkyldithiocarbamates of the formula ##STR3## in which x represents the valency of the metal employed, in this case 2-4.
When the reactions are conducted using oxides of metals of higher valency the result is formation of oxide-containing dialkyldithiocarbamate mixtures of the general formula ##STR4## wherein n, m=1-2.
Oxide-free tungsten dithiocarbamates are hitherto unknown.
Accordingly, a need has continued to exist to prepare oxide-free tungsten dithiocarbamates and for a method of preparing them.